1971 The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan
The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan Hello Electric Company fans My name is William Bradley Mitchell as a child i loved watching Childrens Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos so here is a series of proposals to rerelease these show and videos for people of all ages enjoy now today will be doing The Entire 1st Series of The Electric Company because a have a big announcement update to all The Electric Company fans. Hey guys do you remember The Electric Company its a childrens variety tv show with education and musical parts and many more did you know That The Electric Company the 1970s series was created on October 25, 1971 and ended on April 15, 1977 and there are only 6 seasons in all. But Now Let focus on the 1st season of The Electric Company. The Electric Company Season 1 began on October 25, 1971 and Ended on April 21, 1972 & there are only 130 episodes in Season 1. there are also 2 extra episodes called Here Comes The Electric Company which is the pilot episode and Out To Lunch which features The Electric Company characters and the Sesame Street Muppets. So rerelease the whole 1st Season of The 1970s Electric Company by putting all 132 episodes back in circulation 10 epsiodes per day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video, Blu-ray and Digital Downloads. Also make sure you fully restore and fully remaster the footage to high definition for all 132 Episodes and give them all off-screen titles. And finally make customers know about it by making advertisements of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series as a preview for all young familes everywhere from January to Febuary 2019. During the trailer of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series show the comparison of the old footage to the remasterd footage side by side and make two versions of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series version 1 featuring 130 Episodes & Version 2 featuring 130 Episodes plus Here Comes The Electric Company & Out To Lunch Remember to make 145 million copies worldwide of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series on all streaming devices by translating some of them in all languages like french, spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 1st season of The Electric Company on TV Land Network, HBO Kids Network but not Treehouse Network and not Universal Kids Network, Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming devices of The Electric Company The Entire 1st Series then post it as a picture update on the wikipedia. This would be great because people today need to see The 1970s Electric Company Season 1 in a clear picture that measures up to today’s technological standards by February 2019. to the Electric Company Fans from William Bradley Mitchell List of The Electric Company Season 1 Episodes That are going to be part of The Electric Company The Complete Original 1st Series & need to be fully restored in remastered footage with off screen titles # Show 1 (October 25, 1971) # Show 2 (October 26, 1971) # Show 3 (October 27, 1971) # Show 4 (October 28, 1971) # Show 5 (October 29, 1971) # Show 6 (November 1, 1971) # Show 7 (November 2, 1971) # Show 8 (November 3, 1971) # Show 9 (November 4, 1971) # Show 10 (November 5, 1971) # Show 11 (November 8, 1971) # Show 12 (November 9, 1971) # Show 13 (November 10, 1971) # Show 14 (November 11, 1971) # Show 15 (November 12, 1971) # Show 16 (November 15, 1971) # Show 17 (November 16, 1971) # Show 18 (November 17, 1971) # Show 19 (November 18, 1971) # Show 20 (November 19, 1971) # Show 21 (November 22, 1971) # Show 22 (November 23, 1971) # Show 23 (November 24, 1971) # Show 24 (November 25, 1971) # Show 25 (November 26, 1971) # Show 26 (November 29, 1971) # Show 27 (November 30, 1971) # Show 28 (December 1, 1971) # Show 29 (December 2, 1971) # Show 30 (December 3, 1971) # Show 31 (December 6, 1971) # Show 32 (December 7, 1971) # Show 33 (December 8, 1971) # Show 34 (December 9, 1971) # Show 35 (December 10, 1971) # Show 36 (December 13, 1971) # Show 37 (December 14, 1971) # Show 38 (December 15, 1971) # Show 39 (December 16, 1971) # Show 40 (December 17, 1971) # Show 41 (December 20, 1971) # Show 42 (December 21, 1971) # Show 43 (December 22, 1971) # Show 44 (December 23, 1971) # Show 45 (December 24, 1971) # Show 46 (December 27, 1971) # Show 47 (December 28, 1971) # Show 48 (December 29, 1971) # Show 49 (December 30, 1971) # Show 50 (December 31, 1971) # Show 51 (January 3, 1972) # Show 52 (January 4, 1972) # Show 53 (January 5, 1972) # Show 54 (January 6, 1972) # Show 55 (January 7, 1972) # Show 56 (January 10, 1972) # Show 57 (January 11, 1972) # Show 58 (January 12, 1972) # Show 59 (January 13, 1972) # Show 60 (January 14, 1972) # Show 61 (January 17, 1972) # Show 62 (January 18, 1972) # Show 63 (January 19, 1972) # Show 64 (January 20, 1972) # Show 65 (January 21, 1972) # Show 66 (January 24, 1972) # Show 67 (January 25, 1972) # Show 68 (January 26, 1972) # Show 69 (January 27, 1972) # Show 70 (January 28, 1972) # Show 71 (January 31, 1972) # Show 72 (February 1, 1972) # Show 73 (February 2, 1972) # Show 74 (February 3, 1972) # Show 75 (February 4, 1972) # Show 76 (February 7, 1972) # Show 77 (February 8, 1972) # Show 78 (February 9, 1972) # Show 79 (February 10, 1972) # Show 80 (February 11, 1972) # Show 81 (February 14, 1972) # Show 82 (February 15, 1972) # Show 83 (February 16, 1972) # Show 84 (February 17, 1972) # Show 85 (February 18, 1972) # Show 86 (February 21, 1972) # Show 87 (February 22, 1972) # Show 88 (February 23, 1972) # Show 89 (February 24, 1972) # Show 90 (February 25, 1972) # Show 91 (February 28, 1972) # Show 92 (February 29, 1972) # Show 93 (March 1, 1972) # Show 94 (March 2, 1972) # Show 95 (March 3, 1972) # Show 96 (March 6, 1972) # Show 97 (March 7, 1972) # Show 98 (March 8, 1972) # Show 99 (March 9, 1972) # Show 100 (March 10, 1972) # Show 101 (March 13, 1972) # Show 102 (March 14, 1972) # Show 103 (March 15, 1972) # Show 104 (March 16, 1972) # Show 105 (March 17, 1972) # Show 106 (March 20, 1972) # Show 107 (March 21, 1972) # Show 108 (March 22, 1972) # Show 109 (March 23, 1972) # Show 110 (March 24, 1972) # Show 111 (March 27, 1972) # Show 112 (March 28, 1972) # Show 113 (March 29, 1972) # Show 114 (March 30, 1972) # Show 115 (March 31, 1972) # Show 116 (April 3, 1972) # Show 117 (April 4, 1972) # Show 118 (April 5, 1972) # Show 119 (April 6, 1972) # Show 120 (April 7, 1972) # Show 121 (April 10, 1972) # Show 122 (April 11, 1972) # Show 123 (April 12, 1972) # Show 124 (April 13, 1972) # Show 125 (April 14, 1972) # Show 126 (April 17, 1972) # Show 127 (April 18, 1972) # Show 128 (April 19, 1972) # Show 129 (April 20, 1972) # Show 130 (April 21, 1972) Bonus episodes ''' # '''Here Comes The Electric Company (October 21, 1971) (Version 2 only) # Out To Lunch (December 10 1974) (Version 2 Only) 'That's all for now ' Category:Rerelease Update Plans